Being Lost In His World
by sokkerqueen-91
Summary: As a new transfer student, Natasha Volkova, gets caught up in the wide & complicated exhilarating world of Harry Potter, somewhere along the line not only does she get caught up in his, but him in hers.


Chapter 1: A Fresh New Start  
  
Whoa. This was the moment. The moment she had been waiting for. He was sitting across the table. Less than 10 ft. away. Her heart began beating uncontrollably. Thud, thud, thud. 'Oh, make this stop!' she yelled inside. She was writhing inside, but in a way it felt good.  
  
Suddenly Dumbledore stood up. "Ahem," he cleared his throat & the entire hall became silent, except for a few sniggers & laughs from some Slytherins in the back. "Well, I just want to start by saying how good it is to see you all here for another year. Of course, we cannot ignore the *ahem* events that happened the previous year (suddenly an uncomfortable silence filled the room-silent enough you could literally hear the sound of a pin drop), so we have taken some extra precautions," he continued, "which I, or the heads of your houses, will inform you about later.  
  
"For now, though, let's try to rejoice in the beginning of a new year. We have a new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, which might seem regular for many of you students by now, but we have high hopes that this one will surely stick around. He is none othet than your Potions master, Professor Snape." The entire hall seemed shocked at this & fell into a gasp, except for a few Slytherins, among whom were none other than Crabbe, Goyle, & Draco Malfoy, who were cheering & clapping in delight. "Snape, would you like to say a few words?"  
  
"Yes headmaster, thank you. Ahem, well, many of you know me quite well by now, along with my style of teaching & disciplinary methods. But I want to warn those of you that don't already, that I will be much stricter & all of your petty excuses & shananigans will not be tolerated this year." He seemed to look straight at Harry when he said this. "That is all headmaster, thank you," he said as he resumed his seat on the great table reserved for the staff of Hogwarts.  
  
"Yes, Snape. A delightful introduction (he had a hint of sarcasm in his voice when he said this), but there is also a new student among us this year, who as I know many of you are thinking, is not a first year, but a sixth year." There were some murmurs throughout the hall, & some people on her table turned to look at her, among whom was Harry. She quickly turned away when she saw him, pretending to divert all her attention to what Dumbledore was saying. "She has been previously home-schooled in the art of magic, so she should be up to all of you sixth years' level, if not more advanced. Her name is Natasha Volkova, & she has recently been sorted into Gryffindor house." There were immediate claps & cheers coming from her table, & many people extended their hand, or gave her a pat on the back.  
  
"Now, Natasha, if you could please stand up & present yourself to your fellow Hogwarts students." Her throat immediately became dry & she was engulfed in a rushing sensation of dizziness & nervousness, all at once taking over her body. She awkwardly stood up & tried her best to give a natural-looking smile to everyone. "Yes, well we all hope you will all try to do your best in showing her around & making her feel welcome," he said as she sat back down. He smiled at her, giving her that certain twinkle in his eye that made her feel like she actually belonged.  
  
"Now, we know we've kept you waiting for quite some time, so..let's eat!" The hall became loud again & students were animatedly talking & laughing with friends. She felt so alone compared to everyone on her table who had already begun discussing how their summer went & the things that happened the previous year. That was all up until three distinctive figures came & approached her.  
  
"Erm, hello." Harry said. "My name is Harry, Harry Potter, & these are my two friends Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley." He awkwardly extended a hand, which Natasha, just as awkwardly, shook it. The same actions were repeated by Hermione & Ron.  
  
"So," Ron said, "Your name is Natasha?" "Yeah," she replied. "Natasha Volkova." Hermione looked at her thoughtfully. "Hmmm..are you Russian?" "Um..yes. Why?" "Well, it's just that your name obviously indicates it, or that you've had Russian ancestors. But your features are also very distinctly Russian." She could feel Ron & Harry studying her face. It was true, though. With her soft brown & red hair, smooth complexion, green eyes, & arched features such as her nose, cheeks, & eyebrows, you really could tell she was Russian by looking at her. She even had a hint of an accent when she spoke.  
  
"Don't mind Hermione," Ron said, "She's like a walking encyclopedia. You'll get used to her, though, just like me & Harry did." Harry & Natasha both laughed at this while Hermione gave Ron a very venemous look. "Well," Harry said, "We'll see you around. It was nice meeting you." "You, too," she said, her eyes fixed on his intricate green eyes. 'Wow,' Harry thought just as he walked away, 'that's actually one person I've met who hasn't stared at my scar.'  
  
She couldn't believe it. She had actually spoken to him! The boy she's been fantasizing about for two years now. She sighed to herself, wishing she hadn't seemed like a dork in front of him & his friends. She began eating, though, longing & waiting for other opportunities she'd get to speak to the famous Harry Potter. 


End file.
